ShadowClan
Introduction Coming Soon Other Information *''Coming Soon'' In the Original Series ShadowClan is one of the four clans of the forest. They live in the northern territory of the forest, in marshes and swamps under the protection of pine trees, generally. To the left of their land is Carrion-place(a Twoleg dump, infested with rats), and further to the west is Highstones. They share a border along Thunderpath with ThunderClan. They have always seemed to be the "darker" clan, with fierce, more disagreeable warriors. However, this dark reputation has been earned over the years by an unfortunate run of corrupted leaders, twisted minds, and bitter plots. When Brokenstar first opened this sincere clan of the marshes to a stricter rule, his corrupted mind slowly lead the clan into devastation as kits were forced to train to early- many of them dying in the process. Once ThunderClan aided in driving him off, The clan slowly began to recover. Nightpelt stepped up in the midsts of his clan's turmoil. However, when he went to receive his nine lives, StarClan rejected him, for the mere fact that Brokenstar was still alive, despite that he was banned from ShadowClan. Nightpelt lied to his clan and announced he had received his nine lives. He took the name Nightstar, and only his Medicine Cat knew of this lie- but when a fatal illness struck ShadowClan, and he was left with a solitary life, he died, along with his deputy. His clan was left without any sense of authority. Tigerclaw, having recently been banned from ThunderClan, became the new leader. His mind could even be considered more cunning than that of Brokenstar's, as he had fabricated attempts to overthrow ThunderClan's leader many times over. When Yellowfang murdered Brokenstar, Starclan accepted Tigerstar as ShadowClan's new leader. But now, with a fresh clan so weak, he opened them to a new sense of thinking. They trained, and slowly, ShadowClan became a threat to the clans once more. At last, Tigerstar's latest plot became apparent. He had brought the devious BloodClan to the forest, to force the other clans to merge with his own. But everything failed. Bloodclan's leader, Scourge, murdered Tigerstar. Blackfoot became the new leader of Shadowclan once the four clans had come together and driven Bloodclan away. Shadowclan still lives in a drape of darkness, stirring up tension between the clans. The twisted thoughts still arouse familiar suspicion from the other clans. History of ranks: Leader: Raggedstar>> Brokenstar>> Nightstar>> Tigerstar>> Blackstar Deputy: Blackfoot>> Cinderfur>> Blackfoot>> Russetfur Medicine Cat: Runningnose>> Littlecloud The New Prophecy Leader: Blackstar Deputy: Russetfur Medicicen Cat: Littlecloud Warriors Oakfur Cedarheart Rowanclaw Tawnypelt Queens: Tallpoppy Elders: Runningnose Boulder In the New Prophecy Series In the original forest, Shadowclan territroy is completely ripped from its roots. Twoleg monsters tear the trees down and endanger all of the cats; however, they manage to escape the turmoil with ThunderClan's help. On the journey to the lake, one of their apprentices, Smokepaw, falls off a cliff to his death. In The Great Journey, or the travel from the original forest to the lake, the ShadowClan cats adapt to being around the other clans and befriend many. Their scents mix with the other cats and seemingly forget their roots to their own clan; but as they reach the lake, they separate from the three other clans and make their home in the pine forest northwest of the lake. Unlike in the original forest, they do not have anything like Carrion-place nearby, therefore eliminating the threat of hordes of rats. But the pines provide a perfect home for foxes and badgers, which they encounter several times. ShadowClan remains with obvious pride, and establishes they're strong bitter attitude once more for the other clans. Category:Clans Category:Stubs